The Unforgettable Journey
by HarryPotter4Life24
Summary: AU Ichigo and Rukia have been dating since high school but as they start there careers and lives they most journey from dating life to a married life with kids. Ichigo's career is being a doctor and a rising surgeon. Rukia's of being an art curator. Renji's a detective. And Mina went on to be a vet. Ichiruki Menji
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgettable Journey Chapter 1: Unforgettable

**A/N Alright this is another bleach and it's going to be Rukia and Ichigo of course. It's their journey to be married and start a family so I hope that you like it. Read and Review :D Peace **

As Rukia looked down at the address in her cell phone she said, "So this is where Ichigo works."

She walked in and put her phone back in her jeans pocket and with a takeout bag clutched in her hand and walked up to the front desk and said to the girl Nina, "Hi I'm here to Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki."

Nina looked up from her nails and popped her gum before saying, "Do you have an appointment?"

Rukia silently cursed she knew that she forgot to do something. She bit her lip and said, "I don't have one."

Nina blew another bubble and said, "Well he's far to busy to see the likes of you. He's in surgery right now so you can leave."

Rukia wasn't going to take that sitting down and said, "I'm going to see my boyfriend today. I brought him lunch so I'll go wait in his office."

Rukia then walked into Ichigo's office and sat down in a chair after putting the bag she was carrying with her on his desk and then went on her phone and was texting Ichigo and her friend Renji.

XxXFlashBackXxX

Renji and Rukia were walking down the halls of there new high school and when they saw and guy with orange hair defending a younger kid saying, "What kind of person picks on a man smaller than them? If I ever see you pick on a man smaller then you again I will kick your ass into next week."

Renji then walked over to him and said, "Hey man that was really good of you to do. I'm Renji and this is Rukia."

He nodded and said, "I'm Ichigo and welcome to high school from hell."

XxXEndFlashBackXxX

As Rukia's flash back ended the door opened and Ichigo walked in and Rukia knew that he was exhausted by the way that he was walking and the dark shadows under his eyes.

Rukia hugged him from behind and said, "Somebody is working hard."

He rubbed her hands and said, "Sometimes I think that it's to hard."

He turned around and said, "Hey Rukia."

Rukia then said, "Alright well I brought you lunch."

He then said, "Thank you so much. I didn't have time for a lunch break today and the new girl Nina isn't any help and I'm pretty sure that she has a crush on me."

Rukia laughed and passed Ichigo his sandwich and said, "Well show them what a great doctor you are like always."

Ichigo nodded and they finished eating there lunch and Rukia said, "I promised Renji that I would meet up with him. So I'll see you at home."

Ichigo nodded and said, "See you at home. I might be late since I have another surgery to do."

Renji then walked out of the office and sent Renji a text message saying, _On the way to see you Renji. I heard about the promotion by the way. Congratulations Detective Abarai. _

As she walked out to the hall Nina gave her a dirty look and said, "I wouldn't count om Ichigo being with you for a long time shorty."

Rukia rolled her eyes and then walked to her car and then drove to the police station.

As soon as Renji saw her he walked up to her and said, "Hey Rukia. How's Ichigo?"

Rukia sighed and then said, "Stressed out. I mean he's always so tired Renji. We eat dinner together and he does some paperwork and then he goes to bed. He has dark shadows under his eyes now."

Renji knew what Ichigo had planned for Rukia tonight and was so excited for the both of them. They had been together since they moved to town and had loved each other for years. Renji said, "I know that he's stressed Rukia but it's for you."

Later that night Rukia pulled up to the house and saw that was into the driveway. Walking into the house she saw that Ichigo was sleeping on the couch snoring softly.

She gently shook his shoulder and said, "Ichigo. Honey wake up."

His eyes slowly opened and he said, "Rukia?"

"Yeah honey it's me. Long day?"

He sat up and said, "Yeah I had to do three surgeries."

Rukia nodded and the two of them walked into the kitchen and started the dinner. After they ate they were sitting on the couch when Ichigo suddenly turned it off and Rukia said, "Alright what's up?"

"This isn't how I had this in my head."

He then got down on one knee and said, "Rukia Kuchiki you are the love of my love. My one true love. Will you be mine forever?"

Rukia nodded and then Ichigo slide the ring over her finger and they kissed.

Ichigo then locked the door and as they made their way to the bedroom clothes were stripped and went flying everywhere.

_**READ AND REVIEW :D Peace **_


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
